The invention relates to a weaving rotor for a series shed weaving machine.
Known series shed weaving machines comprise a rotatable rotor which has shed holder elements arranged so as to be aligned in the direction of rotation. A disadvantage of this arrangement is to be seen in the fact that a complicated and expensive laying-in device is required in order to lay in warp threads correctly into the shed holder elements in such a manner that the warp threads laid into the weaving rotor form an open shed for the insertion of a weft thread.